Momentos
by myskymyheart
Summary: Este es un pequeño conjunto de historias, espero que les gusten, denle la oportunidad, no olviden comentar


**Hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, vengo con este proyecto, un conjunto de cortas historias sobre distintos momentos de cada pareja, colocare de algunas que me gustan mucho, pero ustedes en sus comentarios me pueden decir que pareja les gustaría ver a parte de las que voy a poner**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**1er historia: "Te extrañe"**

****

- No tengo hambre- le recordaba, mientras veía con desden el, plato de comida que le ofrecían, no era que no le gustase

- Vamos, mira que ni que se hubiese ido para siempre- dijo mientras la miraba preocupada, era la cuarta vez que despreciaba comer, y eso que ella adoraba ese platillo

- No, pero me hace falta ese idiota- le dijo

- Oye, te recuerdo que ese idiota es mi hermano, de seguro regresa en menos de lo esperado, además, no el dijiste cuando se iba que se tardara- le recordó

- Se lo dije en modo sarcástico, además no pensé que se lo tomara enserio- le dijo

- Vamos rukia, es mi hermano, ambos no vivirían más de una semana separados- estaba a punto de refutarle y le reprocho- y si se separaron como un año, pero eso es otra historia, ahora no lo creo- estaba muy segura de sus palabras, había sido testigo de cuando ambos se separaban, se volvían insoportables, su hermano no paraba de preguntar por ella, andaba de muy mal humor y ella se negaba a comer y le insultaba cada vez que podía, aunque lo negasen no podían vivir el uno sin el otro

- fueron 17 meses, y no, no los conté- le aclaro, cuando ella le miro sorprendida

- Si, claro, en fin ahora come, mira que si no lo haces de seguro y cuando ichii-nii llegue les da por pelear- le menciono, sabia del espectáculo que armaría su hermano, que era una irresponsable, que si no pensaba en ella misma y por ende la regañaría a ella y a su hermana

- Pero, pero-

- Pero nada ahora come- al final logro que comiese, con algo de regaños pero lo logro

Se devoro literalmente la comida, tenía hambre pero más era su tristeza de no haberlo visto en dos días

- Ya, no paso nada por que comieras, además te apuesto a que- en ese momento el ruido de la puerta la interrumpió, al parecer ya había llegado, rukia salio corriendo para verlo, ella solo sonrió y se dispuso a bajar

- ICHIGO, idiota ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le reprocho al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras

- Que gran recibimiento, y tarde solo dos días- le dijo con su acostumbrado seño fruncido

- Pero…- iba a refutar y empezarían a pelear, cuando sintió un pequeño empujón, no tenía muy buen equilibrio, se preparo para sentir el golpe pero este nunca llegó, en vez de eso al abrir los ojos pudo observar como un par de brazos la sostenían con fuerza y firmeza, se alegro por ello

- Viejo, ¿Qué te sucede?, si yo no estoy aquí se hubiera caído- le recriminaba

- Lo lamento mucho rukia-chan, y buena atrapada hijo- les hablaba

- Cual lo lamento viejo, eres un inconciente, por poco y se mata rukia, camina ya- Escucho el ruido de la puerta y salio a ver que había sucedido, al ver lo ocurrido se llevo a su padre lejos del lugar de una oreja

- Au, Au, Karin-chan, no seas tan tosca, ¡con cuidado!, hija mía no seas así de brusca con tu padre, si pierdo la oreja es tu culpa - le decía isshin mientras era llevado a rastras

- Calla viejo, mira que eres exagerado – le decía mientras le miraba mal

- Esta es una casa de locos- se dijo para si mismo, sintió como unos pequeños brazos le abrazaban, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras correspondía al abrazo de la persona más importante para el

- Te extrañe mucho idiota, la próxima que te pienses ir te amarro-le amenazo a la vez que le sonreía con cariño y se aferraba más a el

- Ya lo se, y tranquila la próxima vez te vas conmigo enana- le abrazo más fuerte, con calma juntaron sus labios en un beso de bienvenida, se habían extrañado, se quedaron largo rato de la misma forma, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver como la familia de locos apreciaba la escena, alguien hablo

- Se los dije, ese para no pueden estar separados- los demás asintieron, en realidad se hallaban felices de los acontecimientos

**0o0o0o0o0oooooooo0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué opinan?, bueno, malo, pésimo, horrible, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte**

**Dolorosa, etc., escriban que opinan, si les gusto o no, y que pareja creen que será la**

**Próxima, reviews porfaa.**


End file.
